Sonhos e Reflexões
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Sinopse: Lembranças de um passado não tão feliz, pensamentos não tão simples e sonhos não realizados, mas a esperança contida em sonhos, sempre fica. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Forum SSD


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas não custa lembrar, é do tio Kuramada!

**Sinopse: **Lembranças de um passado não tão feliz, pensamentos não tão simples e sonhos não realizados, mas a esperança contida em sonhos, sempre fica.

**Sonhos e Reflexões**

**- por Sini**

Me Matou.

Me enganou.

Acabou comigo e ainda assim, eu errei no fim... Hyoga, eu sei que nossa história nunca terá um final feliz, porque o que quero não posso ter, você já não pode mais me dar, pois pertence à outra pessoa; eu entendo isso e respeito.

Há anos atrás, quando ainda treinávamos, arrisquei a minha vida por você, acreditei que aconteceu por sermos amigos e agora, sei que não é bem assim.

Acreditei que, por anos, o que senti foi realmente amizade, mas não é... Nem nunca foi...

Essa amizade que senti era realmente grande, eu considerei então que era um amor fraternal; que eu te amava como irmão e somente isso. E por isso eu te salvei, não foi apenas por que eu era o responsável por você no momento em que quis cometer aquela loucura. Quebrar o gelo para ver sua mãe! Não... Sim... Os dois... Era por ser o responsável por você, mas há muito já me sentia assim, era também por esse sentimento que já disse...

Não morri como foi divulgado e acreditado. Poseidon me salvou. Ali, no reino dele continuei meu treinamento, por um lado te odiando e culpando e, por outro, te perdoando... Ali me desenvolvi e tive de criar novos golpes, nunca pude aprender as técnicas de nosso mestre, mas isso foi apenas o resultado de mais uma de minhas escolhas.

Senti como se uma faca tivesse atravessado meu peito ao saber que era um traidor. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda renegava a causa maior de nossa formação de cavaleiro: o Amor e a Justiça. Eu poderia estar servindo a um novo deus, mas o que nosso mestre nos ensinou nunca consegui esquecer. Eu senti vontade de te matar e tive a oportunidade.

Foi na nossa batalha no reino de Poseidon que tive a chance de poder tentar distinguir o quê realmente sentia, qual dos dois opostos era real, qual era verdadeiro. O amor ou o ódio. O amor fraternal que senti e a alegria de saber que você havia se transformado no cavaleiro de Cisne, ou o ódio por seus atos, por sua irresponsabilidade. Eu poderia ter te matado por trair o que nos foi ensinado... Por ter me tirado um olho, pois a raiva ao descobrir que o tinha perdido ao tentar te salvar foi grande; depois ficou a cicatriz que eu levaria para sempre e ela nunca me deixaria esquecer o momento em que nos separamos. São muitas lembranças... Muito mais do que posso me lembrar agora.

Eu vi quando chegou ao longe; reconheceria aquele cabelo loiro em qualquer lugar, aquela maneira de andar – tão parecida e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente com a de nosso mestre -, os seus olhos azuis quando se aproximou de mim – queria poder mergulhar e me perder neles, senti saudade da nossa infância e de tudo o que passamos juntos... E do que acabei perdendo -, simplesmente era você... Emotivo como sempre, quando iria aprender que um cavaleiro de gelo não tinha permissão para sentir?

E eu te odiei naquele momento, mas não deixei de te amar... Você matou nosso mestre e eu te odiava por isso, mas não conseguia deixar de te amar! Você era tão lindo... Tão perfeito! As recordações se alternavam durante a nossa luta em minha mente, e eu tentava seguir as regras a nós impostas...

Não sentir... Ignorar todo e qualquer sentimento...

Descobri que essa era uma árdua tarefa, a mais difícil delas; era fácil ignorar o frio e sentir-se à vontade no meio de uma tempestade de neve, mas era difícil fingir que tudo o que se passou durante nosso treinamento não existia mais. E nunca mais poderia existir.

A solidão é a pior e a melhor companheira, a melhor e a pior conselheira... Mas ela sabe te dar o tempo. O tempo necessário para poder pensar, para se corroer, para alimentar o ódio, para abranger o amor, para nos sentirmos apaixonados, para nos sentir melancólicos... Ela serve para isso. Ela alimenta o que nós mesmos alimentamos, ela nos dá o tempo necessário e preciso para fazer o que quisermos. A solidão pode ser a melhor companheira, se soubermos lidar, e a mais implacável inimiga se não, pois pode nos deixar loucos, com as nossas próprias lembranças, com nossos próprios sentimentos; por isso sentimentos são perigosos e tanto quanto eles, as lembranças. Lembranças felizes, saudade do que já foi e nunca voltará, pois cenas e atos podem se repetir, mas o tempo, jamais volta. Lembranças amargas, ódio do que se passou, uma sensação amarga e ruim que te corrói e destrói.

E acima de tudo, o pior da solidão e de se estar só, é a imaginação de cada pessoa. Como poderia ter sido se...? E se eu tivesse feito isso? E se eu tivesse feito aquilo? E se eu tivesse tido outra atitude naquele momento? E se... E se?

Nunca se sabe o que pode surgir, nos últimos anos, descobri ter uma imaginação muito maior do que acreditava, sonhando com você, criando cenas em minha mente de coisas nossas que nunca aconteceram; apenas com as imagens guardadas do nosso último encontro.

Poseidon nos deu um presente, conseguiu que nós, Generais Marinas revivêssemos, pois exceto Siren e Dragão Marinho; todos haviam perecido. Cada um seguiu seu rumo, eu não tinha um, então optei por acompanhar Sorento na vigia a Julian, para que novos males não acontecessem. Sou o guarda costas pessoal de Solo; é isso o que se resume minha vida hoje, isso e sonhar.

Sonhar se tornou comum. Não sou mais um cavaleiro de gelo, mas velhos hábitos nunca mudam, e uma vez cavaleiro, sempre cavaleiro. Sorento sempre tem sua flauta por perto para caso de necessidade e eu continuo treinando e me fortalecendo aos poucos; hoje somos amigos sabe? E ele, Sorento, me orienta nos treinos com o que pode, e aos poucos creio que estou evoluindo, logo chegarei - acredito - ao nível de Siren ou de Dragão Marinho, pois eu sei que eles eram os mais fortes e emanavam um cosmos que me lembrava o de Camus. Depois que Sorento me contou o que conseguiu descobrir sobre Kanon, entendi que eles tinham o mesmo nível de Camus, o de um cavaleiro dourado; atualmente ele diz que tenho o de um cavaleiro de prata médio, para quem lutava por uma armadura de bronze. Fico feliz em como ainda consigo me desenvolver. E acima de tudo, hoje sei que tenho um novo amigo, mas ainda assim não consigo me abrir com ele... Realmente, velhos hábitos dificilmente mudam...

Mas não consigo deixar de sonhar durante as noites, principalmente as mais geladas, como seria beijar seus lábios... Em como seria doce este momento e o quanto seria eterno em minha mente, assim como cada um dos outros que estive ao seu lado.

Tão lindo e tão frágil aos meus olhos; uma fragilidade recoberta por uma camada de uma gelada indiferença, como nos era pregado... Te vejo, Hyoga, numa versão talvez do Camus, pois talvez se ambos tivéssemos vivido mais ao lado dele, ficaríamos assim... Elegante, belo, frio, discreto, indiferente, com todo o charme que aquele ar de indiferença consegue trazer, num ar de mistério a ser descoberto, como seríamos atrás dessa carapaça? Ao menos é o que consigo ver ao analisar com novos olhos, mais adultos agora, os modos de nosso mestre, sempre aparentemente tão perfeito em tudo o que fazia. Um perfeccionista.

Mas posso ver que você não se tornou isso, é mais... vivo. Sim, eu vejo hoje, você não ignora suas emoções, mas trabalha com elas. Uma maneira totalmente diferente das costumeiras à nossa linhagem, não? Viver em vez de ocultar, viver com intensidade sem se importar em mostrar, em vez de ficar no escuro e solitário e ali se permitir sentir. Admirável sem dúvida.

Como eu disse, você me enganou; me fez acreditar em tantas coisas, talvez não você mas as circunstâncias. Me matou, quando eu hesitei em te matar, eu sei, hoje, que nunca teria conseguido, eu nunca poderia te atacar, mas você tinha ideais mais concretos em sua mente e por isso lutou mais intensamente. E eu no fim, estive o tempo todo errado, não?

Gostaria de ser capaz de me aproximar e falar tantas coisas, mas não me acho no direito. Quem sabe um dia eu tenha coragem de lhe pedir desculpas? Quem sabe um dia eu seja capaz de merecer ser amado, como tenho te amado? Quem sabe numa outra vida, eu possa ter direito a um beijo seu como tenho sonhado? Pois posso ver que você já encontrou o seu amor e essa visão vai para a minha caixa de recordação sua, que me dá mais asas à imaginação...

Quem sabe um dia eu receba um beijo como o que vejo você dando ao seu namorado, aquele garoto, Shun - eu acho -, quem sabe? Talvez um dia esse desejo deixe de ser um sonho, mas eu acho que não será tão cedo...

Num sonho real... Numa outra vida, se ela existir... Numa outra realidade... Talvez isso acontecesse... Tal...

'- Já terminou, Issac?'

'- Sorento? Que está fazendo aqui? - olhou o rapaz assustado ao ver o outro sentado na mesma mesa que ele, bebendo um suco, fechou o caderno rapidamente - Há quanto tempo está aqui?'

'- Acho que uma boa meia hora esperando você terminar, mas você parece meio obsessivo escrevendo nesse caderno - ele balança a cabeça de leve - o quê tanto escreve não sei, mas olhava aquele casal e escrevia, escrevia, cansei, sabe? E temos que partir em - olhou rapidamente o relógio - duas horas, vamos? Você ainda tem que arrumar as suas malas, e quem sabe você não resolve me contar quando começou a desenhar tão bem?'

'- Vo-você viu?'

'- Passei pelo seu quarto te procurando, já havia combinado o horário de saída com Julian, e os vi espalhados no quarto. Vou querer que desenhe uma daquelas paisagens para mim... O quê foi? - perguntou por fim ao perceber um suspiro de alívio do rapaz.'

'- Nada... Eu desenho... Melhor irmos mesmo...' - enquanto se levantava e guardava o caderno e a caneta, deu um último olhar a um casal apaixonado, sentado bem mais à frente, Hyoga e Shun. Eles não o perceberam e não seria ele a atrapalhar o momento do casal. Deixou uma quantia mais que suficiente para pagar o pouco que havia consumido e saiu acompanhado de Sorento.

'- Aquele casal ali... Não era o seu...'

'- Era, Sorento, era... Mas eu é que não vou ser indiscreto e atrapalhar, além do mais, eles não sabem que estou vivo, lembra? Imagine a cara deles vendo um suposto morto?'

'- Você ficou aqui umas três horas, dava tempo de ter explicado tudo se tivesse largado o caderno...'

'- Pra quê? Isso não iria mudar em nada, nem a vida deles, nem a minha...'

'- Se você diz... E não esquece do meu desenho. Já tentou fazer algum retrato?'

'- Já... E já sei o que vai querer... Um seu, não?'

'- É claro...'

'- Vamos logo... Assim quanto mais rápido eu começar, mais rápido eu termino esse tormento!'

'- Que tormento, Isaac?'

'- O meu! De fazer um retrato seu! Não vai parar de me encher até ficar pronto! - e completou em pensamento - ainda bem que não viu os desenhos em que estou junto do Hyoga, se não, ai a minha enxaqueca! – colocou inconscientemente a mão na cabeça e depois voltou a andar normal, antes que o companheiro perguntasse o que havia acontecido...'

**N/A:** Pós-Poseidon, Pós-Hades, pós tudo enfim! Rs... Joguei a fic numa situação em que, obviamente, Hyoga e Shun namoravam, alguns anos após a Saga Hades, e como se Poseidon tivesse revivido a todos seus Generais num gesto de agradecimento por sua lealdade, apenas... A fic é, como deu pra perceber, o tempo todo pensamentos do Isaac que estava escrevendo em seu 'caderno', pensamentos de sua vida, reflexões, por isso talvez algumas coisas ficaram aparentemente fora de ordem, mas imaginei que seriam momentos em que ele se perdia dentro de si mesmo e depois voltava. É um casal que acho interessante Isaac/Hyoga, mas não consegui criar algo melhor, nem visualizar uma situação para uma UA, então lembrei da sugestão de uma amiga, Juli-chan em fazer o casal durante o confronto, mas tambem não consegui então veio essa idéia final. Após alguns anos de Poseidon e Hades, o Isaac num bar, próximo ao hotel em que estivesse hospedado, escrevendo sobre o seu passado. Na realidade, o fato dele estar escrevendo, num bar, de ver o casal, do Sorento aparecer, veio vindo enquanto eu escrevia a fic. Mas é isso...

Dedicada especialmente a minha amiga secreta, que me deu uma bela dor de cabeça – sim, esse Aí minha enxaqueca/dor de cabeça do Isaac é algo bem meu, inclusive a de por a mão na cabeça, manias que a Sini tem – porque eu não sabia o que escrever!

Será que ela adivinhou que é ela?

Então... Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado, e foi uma ajuda ter escrito que não precisaria ter um final feliz! – Primeira assim da Sini! Aha! - Já que acho que não conseguiria por, ou talvez conseguisse, mas não veio! Então... Muitas felicidades pra você, muito carinho, muita atenção.. E minha amiga secreta é uma pessoa especial, como todas as pessoas que existem nesse mundo e única também! E apesar de não conhecer muito bem ela, quem conhece me falou que é adorável – se não for, também não posso dizer – e acho melhor a Sini parar de enrolar e dizer que tirou a... LokaLoka!

Beijos!


End file.
